Awful!
by devilette11
Summary: Just a one shot at what i think happens after the "Awful" in 10x14. I did not want to drag it on to long, i have another story coming in the next few days. i just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews it means a lot to me. its short but sweet


Calzona 3

Awful!

"Awful!" Arizona said sarcastically as she pushed Callie onto the bed. Callie laughed as she continued to kiss her wife. Between kisses Callie couldn't stop giggling. She couldn't stop smiling either. She couldn't believe how far they had come. Just a few months ago they had been fighting and screaming at each other. Heck, she was sleeping on Meredith's and Derek's couch! Callie gave her wife a kiss and set her head down on the bed, staring at her wife and smiling.

"You know, we do deserve to be this happy" Arizona said

"I still feel bad" Callie says with a pout on her face. Arizona started giggling again.

"You are so cute" Arizona said kissing her wife again and wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close. After a few moments they heard a soft cry from the room down the hall. They pulled apart and Callie let out a soft groan.

"I will go" Callie said as she placed a few more kisses on her wife's soft lips before standing up and exiting the room.

Arizona lay still on her back, thinking back to what Callie had said earlier. How they got to be so happy, living in their dream house and unconditionally loving each other. Arizona knew it has been rough for them and all this was deserved. She knew that it was fair how they got to be happy. For the first time Arizona actually felt like this is how she was supposed to be. Right here, starting her life again and doing it right. She felt unstoppable.

A few moments later Callie entered the room and crawled onto the bed.

"Hi" Callie said as she kissed her wife softly on the lips. "Hi" Arizona said returning the kiss, sitting cross legged. "Is she ok?" Arizona said referring to Sofia. "Yeah just a bad dream or something" Callie said looking at Arizona's lips distracted.

"You know we do deserve to be happy" Arizona said as Callie leaned back into her lap "We fought for our relationship and this house and to get our life back" Arizona said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair. "You shouldn't feel bad" Arizona said as she shifted to lie down and Callie joined her and wrapped her arms around her. Their bodies morphed together. Callie kissed Arizona hard on the lips. "I know and I love you. This is how I want to stay you and me and Sofie with the tire swing and the big breakfasts just like you said" Callie said. After a few more kissing and giggled they both feel asleep.

The next morning when Arizona woke up, she heard noises from the kitchen. She looked over beside her to see Callie's side of the bed made up, and then the time, 7:15. She stood up and slipped on her sweat pants and walked over to the kitchen to see Callie who was already dressed for the day, feeding Sofia.

"Open for Mami c'mon Sofie!" Callie said using her baby voice. Arizona found this adorable.

"Hey" Arizona said kissing Sofia on the head. "Hi Mamma!" Sofia said smiling at Arizona, her chubby cheeks full of food. Arizona looked over at Callie kissing her on the lips. "And hello to you darling" Arizona said. Callie returned the kiss "Good morning" Callie said and continued to feed Sofia.

"Ok Sofie, let's go get you washed up" Callie said scooping up Sofia and walking over to the washroom. Arizona walked over to the kitchen and started to pack up Sofia's lunch bag and got her things ready for daycare. Arizona went back into the bedroom to get changed. Before she could slip on her pants, she heard Callie's voice from behind her. "Don't bother putting those on" Callie said seductively and pulling Arizona into her arms and kissing her.

Arizona tried to pull away but she couldn't resist. "Callie we have to le-"Callie cut her off "Shhh" Callie said kissing Arizona's neck. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, running her fingers through the brunette's hair. Callie pushed Arizona further into the washroom and against the wall lifting her up against it. Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist holding her face in her hands. Their lips met over and over.

Arizona pulled away "Ok we really have to go" Arizona said pushing Callie's face away chuckling. Callie dropped Arizona down. "Fine but we are meeting in an on call room later" Callie said walking out of the washroom. Arizona got the rest of her clothes on and grabbed her bag.

Later that day at work Callie sat in her office looking over her patients charts.

"Mr. Henderson has his hand thing today…" she said aloud to herself. walked into the room. "Torres I think we figured out a plan for 's new hand" Derek said looking down at some papers he had in his hands. Callie felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up to see a new text from Arizona.

**12:34 PM Arizona Robbins: 4****th**** on call room, ortho floor. On my lunch. Go now.**

Callie quickly threw her phone in her lab coat pocket and ran out of the room, leaving Derek. " !" Derek shouted after. Callie ran down the hall into the 4th on call room to find Arizona standing in the dark. She closed the door. "Should we pick up where we left off?" Arizona said kissing Callie on the lips slowly and taking off her lab coat.

"Ok I know were happy but now you're just spoiling me" Callie said kissing her wife. They both wondered what had gotten into them. They were kissing each other every single chance they got. They felt like they did when they first got married.

Callie started to lay Arizona down on the bed and began kissing her down her neck and taking off her scrub shirt. They kept kissing, their bodies molding together. Arizona flipped Callie over so that she was underneath her. She slowly started making her way down kissing Callie's torso, and back up to meet her lips again. After a couple minutes they tore apart and Arizona fell behind her wife cuddling her close.

Callie turned her body around so that their faces were close.

"I love you so much Arizona, more then I can even understand" Callie said brushing her nose against Arizona's. Just then a pager beeped. Arizona groaned and Callie rolled over to grab her scrub pants.

"Not me!" Callie said grabbing Arizona's pager and tossing it to her. "Gotta run" Arizona said speedily slipping on her scrubs. She quickly pecked her wife on the lips and hurried out the door. Callie slipped on her scrubs and walked out the door.

"Nice hickeys Torres!" Karev said as he walked by. Callie looked down at her neck to see four hickeys. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and quickly ran into the office to meet Derek.

Later that night Callie got home. Arizona wasn't home yet, she stayed later for a emergency surgery. Callie feed Sofia dinner and put her to bed. She sat down on the couch and watched some TV and waited for Arizona to come home. After an hour or so, she heard the front door open. Arizona walked in.

"Callie?" Arizona called from the front hallway.

"Yes, babe I'm in the living room" Callie said back

Arizona walked over to the couch and pecked Callie on the lips and put her bag down.

"How was the rest of your day after we saw each other?" Arizona said with a smirk on her face. "It was fine, Karev called me out on some hickeys you left me" Callie said with a giggle. Arizona giggled and headed into the bedroom to change. Callie turned up the volume on the TV and rested her head on a pillow on the couch. A few moments later Arizona walked back into the living room and sat down beside Callie, cuddling close to her. Callie rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

Arizona stroked the Brunettes hair. Soon Callie felt her eyes get heavy and close slowly. Arizona looked over to see her wife sleeping. She shut the TV off and looked at her wife. How did Arizona get so lucky? If she was in Callie's position she would probably never ever forgive the hurt she caused to her wife.

Arizona kissed her wife on the forehead. "I'M MARRIED TO MCDIMPLES" Callie said as she sprung up. Arizona jumped and then started laughing. "I fell asleep didn't I" Callie said looking a bit embarrassed. Arizona was still giggling "Yes you did, and apparently I'm McDimples?" Arizona said brushing her wife's hair out of her face.

Callie laughed and got up. Arizona walked behind her as they walked into their bedroom. Arizona jumped into bed and Callie followed close behind her. And they both feel asleep holding each other and feeling awful!


End file.
